YazooxReno Again
by Alexandra Depp
Summary: Another random and graphic sex scene. Enjoy, I suppose.


"Fuck...Yazoo..." Reno groaned helplessly as he felt his silver haired lover pound relentlessly into his sensitive opening. He sucked in a harsh little breath, shutting his eyes tightly and awaiting the much needed release. He was used to the roughness and rather enjoyed it but tonight it was much worse. Yazoo was being far too vicious. As if his only purpose was to get the job done and not care about how he did it.

The fiery haired Turk hissed, biting down on his thin lip as the pain in his behind increased. If not for his upper body strength keeping him back, his head would have slammed repeatedly into the wall before him due to the sheer force of the remnant's thrusts. "Nngh... Yazoo. Please...stop... Fuuuuuck..."

The pale young man seemed to take no notice and continued to ram his pelvis viciously inside of the redhead. His face held a determined and frighteningly angry look.

Reno groaned once more, squirming helplessly as if trying to somehow escape the punishment. Because that's what this was. Not the passionate love they usually made. Punishment. He gripped at his already wrinkled sheets tightly. "Geh...YAZOO. STOP NOW."

The order was direct and furious enough for the remnant to stop with surprise. He pulled out of the shuddering Turk, shooting him an incredulous look.

Reno sighed with relief and collapsed onto his bed, rolling onto his stomach so as to meet the other male's gaze. The discomfort was quite clear in his eyes.

Yazoo swallowed, reaching out to stroke his lover's cheek as he always did when they finished.

Reno only swatted that hand away irritably, leaving the remnant in silent bafflement. He frowned, shooting him somewhat of a hurt look. "What the fuck was that? Were you trying to rupture something?"

Yazoo shook his head, his mako green eyes wide and shiny but fierce as usual. "No. Of course not. I guess...I guess I just got carried away. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again," Reno huffed unhappily. "Give me one good reason why I should even allow you to fuck me again after that hardcore ass butchering."

A very faint smirk arose on the remnant's face. A smirk so faint that only his loved ones would have been able to decipher it to be one. He ran his warm, slender fingers down the Turk's lean body. Stopping to toy with the small but fine silky mess of pubic hair.

Reno simply stared at him, his face devoid of any emotion though deep down he knew that Yazoo would change that soon enough.

The Sephiroth clone tugged at the hair for some time. Toying with it as much as he could before curling his fingers around the Turk's erect member.

A soft grunt escaped the redhead's mouth and he tried not to react.

Yazoo pretended to ignore it. He slowly began to stroke the hardened member, enjoying the solid feel of it in his grasp. His eyes wandered over to Reno's face, noting his concealed pleasure with a sweet smile.

Reno relented. That smile had done the real damage. He couldn't stay mad at that face. It was far too beautiful. He replied with a smirk of his own, that devilish glint returning to his eyes.

Yazoo bit his lower lip as he noticed the glint. The looks Reno gave him always set his body on fire. Sometimes he wanted the Turk so badly that it was painful. He brought his head down between the Turk's legs, hesitating for the briefest of moments before wrapping his lips around the large member.

Reno gasped sharply, leaning his head back against his pillow.

Yazoo slid his tongue over the sensitive tip, licking and sucking the shaft with an ever growing hunger. He couldn't decide what he liked best. Being inside of Reno, or tasting Reno. Either way, the experience was heavenly for them both. He gently nibbled on the member before bringing his head down further, taking more of the Turk in.

Reno tried his best not to writhe and scream in pleasure. God but he knew what spots to hit. "Yazoo... Fuck yeah. Right there..."

Yazoo's only response was to suck harder and swirl his tongue over the entire length.

A helpless moan escaped the Turk's mouth as he held back a rather violent buck. In stead he grabbed Yazoo's head, pushing him down even further on his erection.

A grunt omitted from the silver haired man's mouth as he sucked harder still. His fingers found their way to the Turk's testicles as he gently massaged them while devouring the shaft.

Reno returned the grunt, willing himself to talk. "Gonna...cum..."

Yazoo seemed to smile even through the mouth full. His emerald irises gleamed with eagerness as he pulled his mouth away and held the shaft to his face. "Go ahead. Fill me, Reno."

Reno stared at his with his glazed over eyes, wincing and shutting his eyes tightly as a violent ejaculation erupted and spewed his semen forth, straight onto his lover's gorgeous face.

Yazoo groaned as he felt Reno's warm essence drench and drip off of his face. He licked at the creamy substance greedily, not wanting to miss a drop.

Reno breathed in deeply, his chest rising and falling as he opened his eyed and gazed at the happy clone. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Heh. Enjoying yourself there?"

Yazoo pulled him up and kissed him fiercely, staining his lips and face with his own salty, sweet semen. "Mm..."

The taste of his own cum wasn't alarming but highly arousing. He pulled away, licking his lover's face clean. "Fuck. No wonder you obsess over my jiz. It tastes heavenly, yo."

Yazoo laughed, making his face light up.

Reno couldn't have been any happier then. He loved Yazoo's laugh. Maybe because he rarely saw it but more so because of the melodic tune it almost seemed to have to it. It was a beautiful laugh. He placed a gentle hand on the remnant's face, leaning into kiss him softly.

The silver haired man responded by wrapping his arms around the Turk, naked flesh now pressed firmly against naked flesh. He pressed his weight on him, forcing the male down. "Lie on your stomach, Reno."

The Turk obeyed without question, allowing the cool air to hit his bare ass. His anus throbbed but he didn't worry. Yazoo would make it all better soon enough. As if on cue, he felt his lover's hot, wet tongue slide between the crevice of his rather clean bottom. He shivered despite the heat he felt inside.

Yazoo licked at the partially wounded opening, willing the pain he had caused moments ago away with his loving and skilled tongue. He toyed and caressed with the sensitive hole, sliding inside of the warmth to get a better taste.

Reno moaned quite loudly, balling his hands into his fists. "Yazoo..."

He finished with a soft kiss on the Turk's smooth ass, rising and forcing the male to rise with him.

Reno turned back to face the silver haired man, coming close and melting into his welcoming arms. Sometimes, he really felt that Yazoo's arms was the safest place to be.

They remained in the embrace for a good while, simply enjoying the feel of each other's warmth and heartbeats.

Finally, Yazoo parted slightly, gazing at the Turk in utter adoration. He reached for the long red ponytail, idly toying with it. "I really am sorry for being so rough before. I don't know what came over me."

Reno waved it off. "Nah. Forget about it, yo. You know I can't stand mad at you. Just take it easy alright? You know how sensitive my ass is."

Yazoo couldn't help but snicker. Everything about Reno amused him to no end. But in a good way. He nodded, kissing the redhead's cheek lovingly. "Alright, yo."

The Turk's eyes widened at the mock usage of his word. A devilish grin broke out onto his handsome features as he pinned the remnant down on the bed. "I dominate this time. Kay?"

Yazoo simply returned the grin, shrugging amiably enough. "You can certainly try, Turk..."


End file.
